1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a display substrate capable of preventing contact defects and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is a thin and flat display device including a liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal display is classified into an in-plane switching (“IPS”) mode liquid crystal display, a vertical alignment (“VA”) mode liquid crystal display, and a plane-to-line switching (“PLS”) mode liquid crystal display according to the driving method for the liquid crystal layer.
The PLS mode liquid crystal display drives the liquid crystal layer using a horizontal electric field and a vertical electric field. In the PLS mode liquid crystal display, liquid crystal molecules are rotated substantially parallel to the substrates of the PLS mode liquid crystal display due to a strong fringe electric field.
The PLS mode liquid crystal display includes a display substrate on which plural signal lines, and pads respectively connected to the signal lines, are disposed. In addition, the display substrate includes an insulating layer to cover the signal lines and the pads. However, the insulating layer is separated from the pads in the PLS mode liquid crystal display.